


No one will ever guess

by Karfraegh18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-22
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karfraegh18/pseuds/Karfraegh18
Summary: The Jared and Jensen love story; a series of conversations with Jared's other best friend, Chad Michael Murray.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
“I’m up against Jensen Ackles for Sam.”

”Jensen Ackles? Interesting.”

”Who is he Chad and why don’t I know him?”

“Erm… soaps, daytime stuff, er… Dark Angel”

“Didn’t that get canned?”

“Yeah.”

”Oh. What else?”

“He’s in Smallville at the moment.”

Jared decides there and then he needs to google Ackles and watch Smallville, except he doesn’t.

  
“I got Sam, Sam Winchester.”

“On that ghost pilot? Cool dude, that is awesome.”

“And that Ackles guy, he got the older brother, doesn’t seem too pissed not to get Sam.”

”Who gets top billing?”

”Me”

“As it should be _oh mighty Gilmore Girls_ _Padalecki._ ”

"Idiot"

Jared thinks back, on green eyes and perfect pouty lips, and wonders if now would be a good time to maybe have that _'I think I am bi_ ' chat with Chad. He decides to wait and cover it in their next phone call; only he doesn’t mention it at all.

  
“Chadman, it got picked up, another twenty one _mother fuckin'_ ' episodes.”

“Cooooollll.”

”Chad, are you high?”

”Most certainly dertaintly pertantly not Jaypaddywhack my closest and tallest friend.”

“Jeez Chad.”

Jared wonders if Jensen would be interested in beers and a joint and Madden. He resolves to bring it up when they resume filming. Only he doesn’t have too, because Jensen gets there first and asks Jared over the following Sunday, green eyes and pouty lips and all.

  
“Jayyyyyred loves Jennnnnnnnnnnneeeeee”

”Chad - ”

“Fourteen episodes in Jay and all I say is... Jared and Jensen sitting in a tree… K I S S I N G.”

“Fuck you man.”

”You are screwed dude, all Jensen’s co stars were screwed ALL OF THEM, not one of them could resist the power of the Ackles ass”

Jared resolves there and then to not have Chad as a friend anymore, cos, really, he sucks. Jared had phoned because he wanted a serious talk about the amount of dreams he was having that involved Jensen’s lips and Jared’s dick. Only he never mentions it to Chad now, because, Jeez, Chad is a douche.

  
“Oh my god Jared, I am sitting here looking at you two on You Tube, and you… seriously… you and Jensen… you need to fuck each other or something … man…”

“Chad”

“I’m serious, or you are gonna explode from Jensenitis.”

Jared resolves there and then not to mention the _Jared and Jensen_ monkey sex last night, involving the olive oil and the kitchen table, just in case Chad got the wrong idea and thought him and Jensen were something other that just totally innocent fuck buddies.

He also resolves to replace the olive oil. Except he doesn’t. Which leads to the shampoo incident, which is best left out of the equation and certainly not mentioned to Chad.

  
“I’m sorry about Sandy man, what happened”

“Life happened, we didn’t want the same things, I wasn’t able to give her what she wanted.”

“Erm, Jay, is it because she doesn’t have green eyes, short hair and a dick?”

Jared determines there and then that Chad sees too much and should be avoided at all costs, deciding to never phone him again. Only he does and yeah, Chad still sees it all.

  
“So, Chad dude, erm... Jensen is moving in.”

“OK.”

”OK? Is that it?”

“Yeah, OK, kinda saw that one coming from a mile off.”  
“Yeah right… he only needs somewhere to stay, lost his apartment.”

“Hmmm.”

”Hmmm what, Chad?”

“Can I be best man at your gay wedding?”

Jared puts the phone down, looking directly into green eyes and sighing, he is never going to tell that one to Jensen. Only he does and Jensen laughs. A lot.

  
“Jay you do realise that avoiding touching Jensen on camera is much worse than touching him, cos now people think you have something to hide.”

“Chad”

“Seriously man, it is shit obvious.”

Jared believes Chad.

Jared thinks carefully about getting Chad cast as a crossroads demon just so he could shoot him.

For the first time he is slipping into a serious conversation about the most serious thing in his life with his other best friend and it is scaring him. He wants to blurt it all out. Only he doesn’t and Chad just sighs.

  
“Hey Chad”

“Jayman, wassup?”

“I need to talk.”

“Shoot”

Chad was used to _Jaredspeak,_ Jared knew that, and wondered what Chad would say. He was the first person Jared had told and he wanted to tell it on a laugh and a joke in the same way they would discuss baseball. Only he can’t. It is too raw, too new and too very real.

“I’minlovewithJensenandIwantedtotellyou.”

“And? Tell me something I don’t know.”

Jared hates Chad.

Only he really doesn’t.

 

"Chaaaaaaaaad, for fucks sake, ten minutes, where have you been?"  
  
"I saw him, gave him the best man _don't fuck with my friend_ speech."

"Chad, you didn't, jeez, he's already nervous as it is."  
  
"He was looking mighty fine in his suit, all kinda dark and broody."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'd so tap it."

"Chad!"  
  
"Hey, you aren't married yet, a man can look."  
  
"Chad, jeez."  
  
"You know Jay, you're looking kinda good too."

"Yeah. Sure?"

"Jared. I love ya man."  
  
Jared thinks that despite the general Chadness that is Chad; he couldn't ask for a better friend. He resolves to tell Chad exactly how much the scruffy blond means to him, how much he loves him, how much Jared depends on him being in his life.  
  
And as they stand waiting to meet Jensen at the front of assorted friends and family, the breath literally caught in his chest, Jared does just that very thing.

  
****  
**The End**   



End file.
